The Foresaken Shall Rise
by BookWormAnimeGirl
Summary: Deku had the skills to be the best hero in the world but when All Might ruins his dreams the darkness is there to welcome his abilities. Now 4 years later hes ready to debut and so is Bakugo All Might brightest pupil. Deku wants revenge and to have a bit of fun while hes at it. Villain Deku! Analytic Mad Scientist Deku T may become M. I do not own the image or any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

When I was little I had dreams of becoming a valiant hero. I thought that one day I would be able to protect and save people just like him. In this world, where it's only natural to have a super power, I always hoped that I would somehow develop a quirk just like All Might the greatest superhero of all time. I idolized him growing up. When I was in kindergarten I was severely disappointed though. I was born without a quirk I would never be like All Might or any other hero. I didn't give up though after a while I bounced back and was determined to become a hero even as i was bullied mercilessly for it. I refused to give up I was sure that with enough determination I could become amazing that some way I would unlock this hidden power or something.

It was All Might himself who shattered my dreams who sent me down this path. I had the honour to meet my idol after being attacked by a petty theif sludge monster. Drunk on the power of his sludge quirk he committed crimes but after being nearly caught he needed to disguise his rather unique body style and I at the right time was walking home. I had been caught up at school after a bully had burnt up my notebook and dropped it out the window. The notebook was full of notes on hero's I thought that by analyzing hero's and their quirks I could become one myself. I was walking home to do some research and rewrite my notes in a new journal when the monster attacked me. He pushed me up against the wall and started to choke me with his body covering my face.

The slime entered my mouth as he was shoving his way down my throat into my body planning to wear my dead body like his own private skin suit. All Might appeared saving me as i was on the presipise of unconsciousness. All Might bottling the monster up and giving me a salute he quickly tried to leave but ever determined I gripped onto his leg as he flew into the sky. I needed to know what he thought about me and my dream. When he landed I asked him. I don't know why I expected him to say anything different but for some reason I did. His words shattered me and he slammed the last nail into the coffin of my dream.

 _ **"I'm sorry kid you just can't be a hero without a quirk try being an officer instead".**_

It was that moment that I understood the world for what it really was, a society based on power, where justice was a commercialized, vapid notion used by those with flashy, powerful quirks. The strong could be anything, while the weak were relegated to mundane, meager lives bullied, and oppressed by those stronger than us.

Those were just the thoughts of a depressed and pessimistic teenager though, I didn't truly realize how accurate my thoughts were until Bakugo was accepted to UA. Bakugo was boy that since he got his quirk would bully me insistently not only verbal and mental abuse but physical as well. I still hold many scars across my flesh from his nitroglycerin burning palms. This horrible monster who prayed on me a quirkless dreamer was accepted into the top hero academy in the country as top of his class and shortly after became one of All Mights prodigies. That was years ago now and here I am watching the city night life from high above the idiotic ants.

I wonder how my child self would feel about me now all grown up. Would he be upset with me ? Who knows, all I know is that All Might and Bakugo are to blame for the hell that will be unleashed on the hell that will be unleashed upon this world. I would have made an amazing hero but instead thed only one who saw the potential was playing on the other team.

"Deku are you ready for your debut?" A man's voice calls his body appearing like a black mist, with a silver armour peice surronding his would be neck.

"Yea yea Giri I'm coming" I say standing slicking my green unkempt hair out of my face. I straighten my glasses and lab coat, setting my lab reports down I put on my mask. It was mimicking All Might's famous never fearful lieing grin but in a grotesque deranged way with sharp pointed teath. My shiny dress shoes glint as the city lights give the penthouse a multi colored glow. I'm ready for my debut the real question is Bakugo?


	2. Debuts

I stand above it all as the screams rise and fires burn. The panic that ensues beneath me is all my doing.

Four years is a long time and used solely to learn how to exact chaos it is more then enough time to master your craft, or in my case crafts. Since I had no quirk I decided to learn. My colleagues each taught me a skill allowing me to become an 18 year old with a PhD in psychology and pharmacology, the study of drugs and their reactions to the body, from Tokyo University. I also have become a master of hand to hand combat, as well as use of daggers and proficient with most weapons, I also had much experience with strategy and human experimentation. What can I say when your a young kid trying to learn people are willing to teach usually and it probably helped that I was the bosses favorite.

Watching the people below scurry around as I stood atop a water tower with Giri at my side made my lessons well worth the long gruelling 17 hour days. My jacket billowing out behind as a strong gust blew the sweet smell of burning narcotics up to me filling my nose after passing through my mask.

Most villains on their debut make the fatal flaw of revealing themselves and their quirks to the hero's making it all the easier to catch them because everyone knows what they can do. If people have a face to rally against they can find some sort of comfort in that but with no face no clear target humans become paranoid, skittish, and untrusting.

These reactions coupled with my narcotic gas would send many of them into a rampage of carnage and the after effects, would slowly corrupt the neurons causing them to have hallucinations, not to mention it was very addicting if too much was inhaled at once. I was quite proud of the creation.

"You seem to have done very well, the chaos of the people is causing the hero's to split their attention among stopping the fires, the murdering civilians and finding the gas sources. " Giri says praising me. He doesn't seem to realize that his praise is meaningless to me.

"You forget about what will happen after they stop this attack most of the civilians will either have to be thrown into jail insane assylums rehab or become customers for the drug ring. Petty or not crime rates will sore in this area. Then if a hero without an air filtering mask breathes in too much of the gas and we could find them in the slums begging for a bit giving us control over them." I disintrestedly reply studying a hero with white blonde hair that seems to be jumping around a lot using his hands that appeared to have large... something on them, he was too far away to make out.

"You truly are quite the strategist " Giri stated his "face" seeming to convey awe and fear.

"Un" I responded nodding my head derisively my mind absorbing and analyzing every detail I could of the young hero. Before gritting my teeth, raising a hand to the left side of my face above my eyebrow slightly, touching lightly growling,

 ** _"Bakugo"._**

 ** _Bakugo' s POV_**

The screams felt like they were everywhere surronding me as I huffed trying to find the source of the gas. We had found out that by burning up the gas it was less effective but it wasn't very flammable so with Endeavor in the hospital and the Stupid Icy Hot prick still refusing to use his flame quirk it left me as the only hero in the area with the ability to create fires hot enough to burn it. This dumbass villain hadn't planned for me and once I catch him I'll thank him, for helping me grow in popularity. Single handedly I'll have stopped the gas causing this whole mess.

I ignored everything else until I see a dark green, thin mist coming from a sewer drain. Blowing off the manhole I jump down into sewer holding my breathe and quickly find a barrel sized canister. Walking over I start to generate nitroglycerin on my palms and place them directly over the spout the gas is pouring out of. I let off a succession of four condesensed explosions down the tube and one into the gas cloud around me causing it to burn away. As I take my hand away from the spout and take a deep breath a huge cloud of gas is sprayed right into my face.

"That can't be good but if some moron thinks that will stop me he's wrong" I cough out moving away and jumping up out of the sewer.

That's when I see him, a man about my age standing on a water tower on a roof a couple streets over. He's tall and pale with dark hair but that's all I can make out from here. Curosity gets the best of me as I set off my quirk sending me hurling in the air towards the man and his details focus quickly but my brain feels sluggish. I feel like I know him but I don't know why.

"Are you alright citizen?" I say the way Best Jeanist taught me calmly but powerful. I look him over, his white lab looking coat ruffles catching my eye. It's stark white coloring stands out not only from the dark smoke clouds and inky blackness of night but also the man's own clothing of nice dress slacks and vest so dark they seem to have a green hue to them in the dim fire light, his under shirts a dark gray, and the only other real color he was wearing was a vibrant red tie. When I looked at his face though I felt something inside me scream, a voice that had been quiet for almost four years. The freckles, and his mess of dark green hair was unforgettable even if the wild locks were styled slightly different and looking into those bright cat like green eyes he knew.

 ** _"Miss me Kaachan?!"_**

The man said with a slow drawn out smirk. This man was confident like that boy had never been but Katsuki couldn't deny it especially with the use of his nickname.

"Deku" he growled feeling that childhood hatred bubble up. Deku was a civilian to be saved and he was a hero now he couldn't give into the unexplainable disdain he had for the young man.

"Oh don't worry Kaachan you don't have to hide your hatred for me. I know it's there." Deku says looking amused as that mass of green hair dances in the wind carelessly.

"I need to get you to safety, shut up or I'll leave you." I say through gritted teeth turning away, trying to find where the hero's ensuring the citizens safety are at. Deku starts to laugh a bit but it quickly grows into full blown crazy laughing. "The hell are you laughing at you quirkless little shit, did you inhale that gas or some shit?" I ask as I turn back towards him to see his coat flutter in the and he's putting on some kind of mask on.

"Hahaha not at all Kaachan in fact I think that's you. Your sweating profusely and really pale. Hehehe you dont look so great Kaachan" He chuckles mocking me as I feel myself get dizzy and his face gets closer. When did he get so close? I can't remember, all I can see is that horrendous mask and a green haze.

"What?" I ask slow.

"How do you like my villain debut? I planned It out just for you so you could be the only one to stop it. But now your gonna fall asleep because you don't look so good" He's right I feel my body slumping to the ground giving out and deku catches me. "Sadly you probably won't remember all this but I will." He lays me on my back and the last thing I hear as my eyes slide close;

 ** _"Good night Kaachan_**.".

 ** _A/N: Hey as a reader myself I know these are rarely read but I just wanted to not only say yay another chapter out but thank you for everyone who favorites andfollows the story. I know my grammar is sh!t but I'm so grateful you just stick with it. I am looking for people to maybe read it for feedback I think that's what the beta readers are for but as a person doing this on a phone that seems a bit difficult to access. If you are interested you can PM me and we can hash out details there._**

 _HELLO? I know people skip through the first part but this is important for your reading pleasure. This is a **TODODEKU STORY**_ _, there will be **PET KAACHAN** but the end pairing will be Todoroki and Deku. I honestly still don't know how this will end but I know that will be a factor._

Anyway thank you and I hope you liked this slightly longer chapter.

*


	3. is it wrong to pickup dudes in a Bank?

A/N: I apologize for the wait I had typed up over half the chapter when my device crashed and all of the work was gone. I write this in the limited free time I have so it was an inconvenient set back to say the least. I hope this longer chapter and adorable cinimaion rolls help.

" ** _Stay down Deku you piece of shit"_** _Kaachan yells at me as he picks me up by the collar of my uniform and throws me into the wall. I hit against it hard knocking the wind out of me. My body bounces off it and I land face first in the dirt. I try to get to my hands and knees gasping for air when a boot solidly connects to my ribs. It flips me on to my side and as I look up I see Kaachan glaring down at me. "You quirkless weakling you'll never amount to anything." He laughs as he kicks me over and over. I can feel my ribs cracking and I curl up to protect them._ _I look out to the crowd for help but their black inky splotches their faces wide dripping mouths. Distorted smiles look down at me and I hear there voices bounce around me._

 _" **How worthless**."_

 _"His poor mother raising a quirkless looser." The voices crackle, throwing insults like a pitching machine. Kaachan kneels down next to me getting in my face._ _"Hey Deku don't ignore me! You're just a burden to the world imagining that you could ever be a hero" Kaachan yells at me punching me in the face. He forces me onto my hands and knees and rips my blazer up over my shoulders tangling my arms up and blocking my sight. I struggle but has holding me tight around the ribs and it hurts to much to keep it up. I hear small explosions go off near me and it feels like the blood drains away from me as I grit my teeth hoping I'm wrong. suddenly my hope is dashed as a searing pain rips through my back and a choked hoarse scream is wrenched from my throat._ _"Come on Deku be a good little Bitch and stay still" Kaachan laughs as I squirm getting the jacket back over my shoulders. I rear back pulling up to yell at Kaachan when I'm blinded with pain from the side of my head._

My eyes blink open to see Giri pulling my blinds open. I sit up groaning holding my head as I feel a headache starting with a dull ache.

"Good morning young master" Giri bows and I glare at him.

"Explain to me why I shouldn't kill you right now Giri." A growl is pulled from my throat.

"It's almost 11 sir." I raise an eyebrow.

"I was up till 8am in the lab."I say going to roll back over.

"It's Saturday sir" Giri says and I groan sitting up letting the blankets pool in my lap exposing my toned chest to the cold air. I had been visiting my mother every Saturday for the last 4 years after I moved out to focus on my studies. once I got the money I put her up in a nice apartment with the highest security available.

"Alright alright I'm getting up thank you Giri " I say standing walking to the closet.

"Of course young master " I roll my eyes as I pick out black dress pants with a black dress shirt and a red vest and tie with white embroidery of a dragon on them. Giri's a kiss ass but I deal with it and I've found it comes in handy at times. like it would right now.

"Shouldn't you be watching Shigiraki Giri? If he gets bored while hes unsupervised you know you may come back to huge mess and if I have to clean it up I won't be happy." I say matter of factly as I step into the shower. The hot water flows down my body making my hair heavy plastering it to my head. I decided to let it be it's natural unruly mess today, mom always enjoyed it best like that. I hear Giri's warp gate open and then silence as I relax.

I finish the shower relatively quickly as the headache persists and I step out toweling off. Stretching I get dressed adding red dress shoes for a dash of 'fuck society' to the outfit. Looking in the mirror no one would guess I was only 18 much less a leading member of the League of Villains. I straighten my tie and head downstairs.

Walking down the steps I open my wallet and click my tongue annoyed when I find no cash. Sighing I walk out the door heading towards the bank.

The streets are quiet a gentle breeze fluffing out my hair as it drys. Sunlight pours down in a bright shower as heavy clouds dance at the edges of the sky. A perfect late spring day and I realize the cherry blossoms are probably in bloom. I'll have to take my mother out this afternoon to see them. The day feels like a personal offense as my head pounds, it being the exact opposite of my still quite agitated mood. The dream sticks with me like paste but ignore it stalking down the sidewalk for several blocks.

There is a few pedestrians out here and there I note as I walk into the bank my best 'I'm not a young crime boss just a very young successful financial accountant ' smile on. It technically wasn't a lie, I tell people who to invest in, said people just happened to be in illegal activities but honestly what high end accountant didn't cater to that crowd. I internally groan as I see there are only 3 lady's working and they all have a short line of one or two people. It was a pain in the ass keeping up the squeaky clean good boy routine but someone disappearing off the grid is a bigger 'Look At Me' sign then a young business man. Just another face in the work force is the best disguise I could have wear a half mask and a bit of hair gel and red contacts no one who doesn't know me won't recognize me. So thats what I did to keep my life out of chaos.

I'm in the middle of analyzing my own anonymity when I hear the scream. I look around : an elderly woman with pearls on her wrist, a man and two children, a little girl in a summer dress clinging to her teddy bear, the dad and sun wearing matching sky blue polos and shorts stand in the line farthest away. The line right next to me has a young couple the man pulling the girl behind him and that's when I focus in on the man at the counter. There's a large man in a heavy dark coat, he's obviously scupcious and click my tongue at myself annoyed, not only did I not notice but I was not in the mood to deal with a bank heist. It would draw to much attention from police to me by being involved, hostage or otherwise, but it would draw even more attention from media if I took him out. I was in the middle of a loose, loose situation.

The man was holding the poor bank lady up incased in water and he turned around yelling " If anyone moves I'll kill her just get on the ground. You... tie everyone else up". He kicks a thing of zip ties at me and I feel animosity well up. This low end nobody thinking he can boss me around ? I felt my lid about to burst even as I was holding it down.

" ** _TCH"_**

The sound reverberated as ice raced across the floor freezing the low time thug in place. The man in front of me lowered his good revealing a head of half firey red hair and the other half pristine snow white that seemed to sparkle. I shook my head at the thought but my hands itched to reach out and touch. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if it was died or natural.

"On my day off no less. " the man says going and unfreezing the man slowly putting him in cuffs. I recognized him as he turned to face me as the thug popsicle was. He was wearing jeans and a black zip up hoodie with a large yin yang symbol on the front so it was harder to spot him. Beyond a doubt though, he was the pro hero named by the media, Abdication in honor of him refusing his father's power. He looks up his eyes staring into my eyes and I stare back getting lost in the cerulean blue and steely grey eyes. I don't even think about it as a true smile spreads across my face and a slight heat wells up in my cheeks and tips of my ears. I haven't felt this way in a while.

"Hi" I squeak out fanning god as my voice breaks a bit.

"Mmmm hi " He grins as he finishes unfreazing the thug. "Are you busy today?" He asks with a sexy smirk pushing the villain closer to me so it's easier to talk, while securely holding the man's arms with strong hands. I watch the muscles slide and bunch as he hangs on to the struggling villain with ease, small white scars speckling his pale skin catch the light. I feel like I'm slipping away studying his hands when I hear a chuckle. My head snaps up to look at him his lips slightly parted as a deep murmuring laugh comes from them. The slight confusion and awe must have been etched in my face as he explains.

"You were mumbling. If you give me 10 minutes I might tell you how I got some of them." He winks at me before walking to go hand the criminal to the police. I stand over in the corner as I feel my face flush and text my mother 'I'll be over tonight for dinner. Met a guy".


End file.
